1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a layered assembly, and more particularly, to a layered image assembly for holding media and the layers are configured to conceal the media until a user peels away one of the layers, where the media includes a symbol that identifies offers or advertisements associated with the symbol, and allows for the merging of the symbol information with customer information to identify a recipient.
2) Description of Prior Art
Envelopes and magazines may be printed with customer information, such as a customer's name, address, email address, etc. The envelopes and magazines may further include coupons, offers, or advertisements. After a user receives the envelopes and magazines, she can redeem the coupons or offers at a store. It would be beneficial to merge customer information, such as a name, address, email address, with the coupon and offer information that is provided. By merging this information, a retailer would be able to track the customers who redeemed certain coupons, and can develop marketing strategies based on this customer information. For instance, personalized offers can be provided to the customer depending on the prior coupons or offers that were redeemed. As such, a passive consumer behavior tracking method is needed without requiring a customer to submit to an “opt-in” process.